


Girl Time

by ShipperOfTheShips



Category: No Time For Tea
Genre: Bloodplay, COULD BE A TRIGGER, F/F, Humiliation, IF THIS IS A TRIGGER DONT READ IT, Nipple Torture, THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC, Torture, Urination, sex toy, there is rape in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess and Alice have been eyeing a girl from group therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for a story called No Time For Tea by Maddie Hayman (@alice_down_the_rabbit_hole on ig) and its v good you can get it on Amazon

“I'm off to hang with Boy Toy Numero Uno today,” Absolia says, pulling herself to her feet. “With luck, I'll be busy for the next couple of days. So, I'll see you when I see you.”

“Don't have too much fun!” Chess calls as Absolia bounds down the stairs and the front door slams. Alice giggles quietly.

Chess sits up on the bed, pulling the smaller girl’s attention from her painting. “I want to do something.”

“Like what?”

“You know Grace? From group?”

Alice sets her paint filled brush on the paper towel next to her, turning to focus on her friend. “You mean that girl who's insanely attractive? I have a session with her in an hour. What about her?”

“I was thinking we could play a little game with her,” Chess suggests, a sinful smirk on her lips. Alice, intrigued, joins the older girl on the bed as she explains her idea.

~~~~~

Alice sits in the fold-up chair, pretending to look for something deep in her bag while watching as everyone leaves the group session, waiting for Grace to go ahead of her. With nothing better to do, Alice silently judges her victim’s style. Because, seriously? She's going to hide a perfect body like that under such a baggy shirt and cargo shorts? Her long brown hair hangs down her back in soft waves. Alice feels a soft throbbing between her legs as their plan flits through her mind.

When the other girl finally exits the building, Alice following just far enough away to not be detected, toward a small car at the edge of the parking lot. Alice shoots Chess the “almost” text as Grace pulls her keys from her bag. Grace yanks open the rear passenger door, tossing her backpack onto the floor, just as Alice slips a chloroform soaked rag over her nose and mouth. The other girl struggles for a moment but she had already sucked in several deep breaths, making it easier to shove her limp body onto the backseat of the car. Alice kicks the door shut and snatches the car keys from the pavement before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. She digs her cellphone from the pocket of her jeans as it buzzes against her thigh.

“Hey, Chess,” she answers. “I'm on my way now.”

_“Great. Did you have any trouble?”_

“Not a bit!” Alice pulls out onto the road that'll lead her straight to her waiting friend. “I'm glad I don't have to go far though. She's sprawled across the backseat.”

Chess laughs as she tells Alice to hurry up before ending the call. No more than five minutes later, Alice is pulling the car into the garage and the back door is jerked open before the car has come to a full stop.

“C’mon,” Chess grunts, hauling the unconscious girl from the back. “Help me get her in the gyno chair.” Alice nods and lifts Grace’s feet as Chess leads the way from the garage, under the cover of the trees, to the ladder down into the cellar.

Once down into the dimness of the cellar, the girls strip Grace of her clothes to reveal the stunning body beneath before lifting her onto the metal chair in the center of the room and strapping her down. They secure Grace’s feet into the stirrups and her arms straight out to her sides, leaving her completely vulnerable to their stares.

Alice’s eyes drink in the sight of their victim’s body. The toned, mocha colored skin. The plump breasts featuring brown nipples standing stiff in the cool air. The pink cunt with its lips spread open, showing the hooded clitoris and the slit of the vagina.

“I love seeing you so turned on,” says Chess in a husky voice, snapping Alice back to reality. The older girl fists her hands in the hem of Alice’s shirt and pushes her against the wall. Chess claims Alice’s mouth in a clash of teeth and tongue only parting for the younger girl’s shirt to be jerked over her head and tossed across the room, her bra following soon after. Lips suck at her right nipple as her jeans and panties are shoved down to her knees. The older girl slides two fingers into Alice’s wet cunt, pulling a low moan from her throat.

“What the _fuck?!”_

Alice’s hazy gaze lands on the girl, now awake and visibly horrified, staring at her and Chess practically fucking against the wall. Chess flicks her tongue over the pert nipple one last time before turning to Grace. Alice shoves her pants off her feet and follows Chess to stand over Grace.

“Look who's awake,” Chess says happily. “I'm so glad you could join us, darling.”

“Where am I? What’s hap--” Grace tries to ask but is silenced by a ball gag being shoved between her parted lips.

“Hush now, dear,” Chess soothes, ghosting a finger over one hard nipple. “We're going to have such fun.”

Grace whimpers, struggling against her restraints. The leather straps dig into her skin as she twists her wrists and another whimper fights the gag in her mouth.

“Alice, put the butterfly on her,” Chess orders, handing over the purple item as she sorts through the various instruments in the drawer.

Alice happily obliges, placing the silicone sex toy between the lips of Grace’s cunt, one nub nestled snugly against her clit and the other just barely inside the slit of her vagina. Chess takes the remote from the drawer and sets it on the highest setting, forcing a high pitched whine from Grace's throat as the butterfly vibrates violently against her sex.

“Oh, look,” Alice says brightly, swiping a finger over the Grace's quivering asshole to gather the clear liquid running down. “She's getting so wet.”

“Mhmm she is,” Chess agrees as she sucks Alice’s finger into her mouth. “What do you want to do with her now, darling?”

“You want me to choose?”

Chess nods, trailing her fingers between Alice’s breasts and down her belly all the way to her mound. Alice's breath shakes as she thinks over her options.

“I want her to piss on herself,” she decides. “Then we could piss on her too.”

“You like golden showers?” Chess asks, amused. Alice just laughs as she lightly strokes her fingertips over Grace's exposed sides, making the girl jump and squirm. The blonde girl grins brightly as she tickles Grace again, continuing on until tears stream down the brunette’s cheeks and she hears the quiet sound of urine dripping onto the floor. Grace turns her face away in humiliation.

“She must have came as well, since the toy’s been on,” Alice notes, pointing out the small amount of white cream mixed in with the piss slowly making its way to drain.

“I guess our girl likes the butterfly,” says Chess with a sly grin. “You wanna go first?”

With a dark grin, Alice nods as she moves to step onto the stool Chess has provided and swings a leg over Grace to straddle her body. Grace sobs when Alice palms her tits, squeezing them painfully hard for a moment before pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs between her fingers.

“Will you hand me the scalpel?” Alice asks, hand outstretched but never taking her eyes away from Grace's terrified face. Chess obliges, excited to see what her friend has in mind.

Alice aims the instrument over Grace’s belly, about six inches above her navel and begins to carve inch-wide X’s all the way to just above the navel while the other girl screams around the rubber ball wedged between her teeth. Blood trickles from the fresh wounds as Alice positions herself directly over the cuts and releases a hot stream of urine, moaning loudly as the girl below her shrieks in pain. Once her bladder is empty, Alice rubs her pussy back and forth on the still-bleeding lacerations until an orgasm rips through her body.

“Oh my god, Alice,” Chess groans, a hand between her thighs. “Darling, that was incredibly hot.”

“It's your turn now,” Alice replies as she presses a kiss to Chess’s lips.

Chess happily climbs over Grace, the agonized whine sending a jolt of pleasure through her sex. With a satisfied sigh, Chess mimics Alice’s earlier movements over Grace’s wounds while she urinates on the girl before leaning down to take one nubbin into her mouth, sucking until it stands at attention. Once pleased with the state of it, she gestures for the scalpel from Alice who hands it over immediately. Chess pinches the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pulls it tight as she slowly slices clean through. Grace howls in agony, her eyes wide in horror.

“You've got one more, dear,” she cooes sweetly, tapping the end of Grace's nose once before taking the second nub into her mouth. Once again, Chess slices through the soft skin and tosses the useless piece of flesh off to the side.

Sitting back and staring down at her handiwork, Chess dips her fingertips into the small pools of blood on each breast and smears the dark red across Grace’s chest and down to mix it with the drying blood of her other wounds. Chess takes the gag from Grace's mouth and watches her flex her jaw.

“Let me go!” the girl pleads, her voice jumping as the butterfly still pounds on her sex. _“Please!_ I won't tell!”

“Oh, darling, I know you won't tell” Chess says quietly. “Because you're not leaving here alive.”

Grace only has time to gasp once before Chess slams a hand under her jaw, forcing her mouth shut and her head back as she slices the razor sharp blade of the scalpel down the big blue vein pulsing in Grace's neck. A stream of blood arcs from the slash and lands on Chess’s breasts and rolls down her belly and onto her mound.

On the ground, Alice moans as she fingers herself to the sight before her. Chess climbs off the dying body and sits on the ground across from her friend.

“Come here,” she orders. When Alice just stares at her, Chess’s face becomes stern. “Are you going to disobey me?”

“No, Mistress!” Alice says quickly, snapping out of her daze and over down to kneel by Chess who spreads her legs wider as she motions for Alice to taste her blood covered cunt. Eager to please, Alice leans down to lick a stripe up Chess’s sex before sucking the older girl’s clit into her mouth.

As she slurps and licks the clit, Alice pushes two fingers into Chess, thrusting them in and out and grazing her sweet-spot on every outstroke. Chess moans, fisting a hand into the Alice's blonde hair, pulling her as close as she can as she feels an orgasm approaching.

“Don't stop,” she gasps, throwing her head back. _“Oh, Alice, yes!”_

After Chess comes, Alice rolls onto her back, bracing herself with one arm as rubs her own clit while Chess watches. She tosses her head back and sees the blood and piss still dripping off the body strapped to the chair, and the sight pushes Alice over the edge. With a sharp moan, her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth drops open as her body convulses with the force of her own intense orgasm.

“Fuck, I will never get tired of watching you do that,” Chess laughs, pulling herself to her feet then offering a hand to Alice who averts her gaze with a grin.

“Aw, c’mon!” a voice shouts from the entryway of the cellar, making the girls jump. “I missed the party?”

“Dammit, Lia!” Alice sighs. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Absolia laughs as she drops past the last three rings of the ladder. “Serves you right!”

“Come on girls,” Chess chastises them. “We need to clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering the butterfly is a sex toy with a butterfly shaped vibrator with straps around the thighs. (I found it on google. Don't judge.)


End file.
